Sailor Moon: Super Stars
by Blue sky123
Summary: Everything was going well for the Sailor scouts, that is until Queen Beryl returned. Now everything seems to be changing especially the future. Now the Sailor scouts must fight to restore their future. Takes place a year after Sailor Moon Stars.
1. Spencer Grace

**Author's Note: **If you are reading this. Thank you! This is my first attempted at a fanfic.

* * *

"Late again!" Serena exclaimed as she ran down a lengthy path. 

"This is the third time this week. Are you trying to break your record Serena?" A raven colored cat said sarcastically.

"Very funny Luna. Oh..." Serena said as she abruptly stopped. Luna stopped frantically and crashed into Serena's left leg.

"Serena would you give a warning before you do that." Luna said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure." Serena said scooting over to the edge of a brick wall, near in outdoor cafe.

"I wonder what he is doing here, at this cafe, without me." Serena said while looking at raven-haired boy sitting down at a table by himself.

"Its a tragedy, how you spy on Darien." Luna said with disapproval in her voice.

"Who is she?" Serena asked loudly as a curly haired brunette girl joined Darien.

"Oh Serena, when will you get rid of you jealous tendencies?" Luna asked.

"Whenever he stops hanging out with girls." Serena said walking up casually to Darien.

"Serena stop!" Luna exclaimed as Serena left her position from the wall.

"Hello Darien." Serena said with a fake happiness in her voice.

Darien looked up at Serena and gave a surprise look. "Hi Serena." He said smiling nervously at her.

Serena looked at the girl sitting across from Darien. She had curly chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Molly!" Serena shrieked with shock in her voice.

The girl gave a confused look to Serena then she quickly cast her look to Darien. "Who is Molly?" The girl asked in confusion.

Darien gave out a long sigh and stood up from his chair. "Serena that's not Molly." He said putting his hands on Serena's shoulders. Darien gently grabbed Serena's arm and led her from the table.

Darien gave Serena a genuine smile. "Serena that couldn't be Molly. Molly is at school, where you should be right now." Darien said gently tapping her in the direction of the school.

"But..."

"No buts Serena, you got to get to school. I'll tell you who she is later." Darien said giving her another tap.

Serena hesitantly started to jog the rest of the way to school. Looking back every second to see what Darien was doing.

------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home. You look like a disaster." A woman with long dark red hair said while falling into a black seat.

"How long has it been Dorlen?" She asked exhausted.

"Too long my queen." A tiny sinister voice answered from behind a crowd.

"Dorlen, come here. I can't see you." The woman demanded.

"Yes ma'am." The voice said. A short man leaped from the crowd and slowly bowed down. The man had long black hair and mysterious blue eyes.

"I am at your service." He said while finishing his bow.

The woman looked at the man with disgust. "I was left with rejects!" She exclaimed loudly.

Dorlen got up from his bow in embarrassment.

"How is Morgan doing?" The woman asked smoothly.

"She's doing great. She said he shall be with her." Dorlen said grinning.

"Great!" The women said with a slight smile.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just kill her?" Dorlen said simply.

"Because killing her would be to simple and I need more energy. Never ask question Dorlen, just obey." The woman said with cruelty in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." Dorlen said his voice cracking with fear.

"Now Dorlen, you and some other people clean this place up. Its filthy in here." The red head demanded.

"Yes, Queen Beryl." The short man said running back into the crowd.

Queen Beryl looked at Serena through her newly constructed crystal ball. "Hello Sailor Moon. I hope your enjoying the beginning of the end of your life." She said smiling at the figure in the ball.

---------------------------------------------------

Serena sat in class daydreaming. She was suppose to be doing her class work but she decided to save that for her annual cram time every night after dinner. Serena daydreamed about what any seventeen-year-old girl would dream about. Her love. She thought of how happy her future would be.

"Darien," She sighed as she wrote his name in cursive on the paper in front of her. She sat there dazed in bliss.

"Miss Tsukino get your head out of the clouds. Daydreaming is for people who don't like reality and also I believe that, that paper was for writing notes, not writing your newest crush's name." Ms. Haruna said.

Serena quickly came out of her dazed and balled up the paper in embarrassment. Ms. Haruna left Serena's desk with approval on her face and walked up to her next victim who happened to be sleeping.

"Just my luck, she follows me to high school." Serena murmured and got another piece of paper on her desk.

Serena looked up at Ms. Haruna who stood next to Thomas Cloton, the Principal's son. Ms. Haruna tapped Thomas and waited for him to realize he was asleep. After five taps and three shoves later Thomas finally opened one eye.

"Mr. Cloton, this is the tenth time you have done this. You know what that makes you. It makes you a repeat violator," Ms. Haruna whispered in a harsh tone.

As her rage went on, Mr. Cloton happen to walk in with an oddly familiar boy by his side. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and gray eyes.

"And you know what I'm not afraid of giving you infinite detentions. Just because your the Principal's son doesn't mean you can get away with things," Ms. Haruna continued.

"Umm...Ms.Haruna." Principal Cloton said from the front of the room. Ms. Haruna turned around and her face turned a very deep shade of red.

"Mr. Cloton, I didn't see you come in. What brings you in my lovely, attentive class." She said walking away from Thomas's desk.

"I just wanted to introduce a relatively new student." Mr. Cloton said patting the boy on the back.

"Everyone this is Spencer Grace. Spencer lived in this area until he was ten. Then he traveled with his father, who happens to be a famous poet. He is a very bright student and you can always expect the best out of him. Treat him nicely. You can go and find a seat now Spencer."Mr.Cloton said patting him again and then he walked out of the classroom.

Spencer rose his head higher to evaluate the class. He looked at everyone, as though he was looking for someone. Finally, his gray eyes met Serena's eyes. He paused for a second, and then he grabbed his belongings and sat in the seat in front of Serena.

"Spencer, I expect you to do great in this class. Everyone is doing an assignment right now, but since this is your first day I will spare you the work." Ms. Haruna said walking up to Spencer.

"Are you sure you want to sit right here?" Ms. Haruna asked him, while looking at Serena.

"Yes I am," He said simply grabbing a book from his bag and opening it.

"Oh,"was all Ms. Haruna could manage to say as she walked to her desk and sat down to grade papers.

Spencer closed his book silently and turned around slowly to look at Serena. Serena sat peacefully drawing, not knowing that there was someone looking at her. Spencer cleared his throat softly trying to get Serena's attention. Finally, Serena looked up slightly annoyed and covered her paper.

"Can I help you?" Serena asked.

"You don't remember me?" The boy asked offended.

Serena looked at the boy's offended eyes. "Yeah, of course I remember you." She lied.

"Really, who am I?" The boy challenged her.

"Your Spencer Grace." Serena said smiling.

"Your still witty." The boy smiled.

"Maybe this will remind you of who I am." He said reaching into his bag and getting out a torn yarn bracelet with beads on it.

"Spencer," Serena said as she took the bracelet from his hand.

------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

_A tiny blonde girl sat at a park bench waiting for the boy she had grown fond of. She sat there holding a tiny yarn bracelet that had beads on it spelling out the words "Serena and Spencer". She looked up and her tiny eyes danced with joy as she saw her friend Spencer running up to her._

_"I'm leaving today." A little ten-year-old boy said panting._

_"I know," Serena said sadly looking at the bracelet._

_"Well, I asked you to meet me down here so I could give you this." Spencer said holding out a tiny yarn bracelet with beads on it that spelled out "Spencer loves Serena"._

_"I made it in art class yesterday." Spencer said putting the bracelet on her tiny wrist._

_"I made you one too. Although, its not as pretty as yours." Serena said putting the bracelet on his wrist._

_"I'm not gonna lie. Its not that great." Spencer said. Serena looked down sadly._

_"But, I love it! Because it was made from you." Spencer said smiling at Serena._

_Serena jumped up from the bench and gave Spencer a hug. "I'm going to miss you Spencer." Serena said still hugging him._

_"I'm going to miss you too, Serena." Spencer said hugging her back._

_"Spencer! We have to go." A man's voice yelled._

_Spencer stopped hugging Serena and stood up straight. "I have to go now." He said walking away._

_Spencer turned around to see Serena's sad eyes. "Oh Serena, before I go...promise me that you will save your heart for me." He said._

_"Of course!" She said smiling. Spencer grinned widely and ran to his car._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Spencer," Serena said again, remembering the promise.

"I'm glad to know you remember me. You were my first love, wait scratch that you were my only love. I've been around the world and I never met a girl like you Serena." Spencer said smiling at Serena.

Serena's heart dropped as she saw Spencer smiling at her.

"Spencer..."

"Serena, I know that sounds crazy to you. I mean we were so young, but I knew I loved you." Spencer kept going on.

"Spencer..."

"I even wrote you a few poems during my travels. Want to hear one?"

"Spencer!" Serena yelled. The class looked up at her and Serena felt her blood rush to her face.

"Spencer, are you truly sure you want to sit there?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm very sure." Spencer said smiling at Ms. Haruna.

"Serena, get to work!" Ms. Haruna said as she got back to grading papers. Some of the class went back to doing their work, but a few girls kept their eyes over at Serena and Spencer.

"Spencer I got a confession." Serena said.

"Oh, your heart belongs to another." Spencer said sadly his smile dropping.

"Well...yeah."

"Its okay. It was seven years ago. I wouldn't expect a pretty girl like yourself to keep your heart waiting through the best years of your life." Spencer said turning himself back around and picking up his book.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel horrible Ami. You should have seen the look on his face." Serena said holding the torn bracelet in her hand.

"Well, it's not your fault you were destined for another. Anyways you two were ten. If he knew you still act like a ten year old he would probably stop liking you in a heartbeat." Ami said putting her book in her book bag.

"Thanks Ami. You always make me feel better," Serena said deadpanned.

"I didn't mean that in a mean way, Serena,"

"Yeah right...wait where is Lita and Mina? We have a meeting at the diner,"

"They stayed at school for some poetry reading,"

"That sounds like your kind of thing. Why aren't you there?"

"Because, I called the meeting so that means I have to be there,"

"Why did you call the meeting in the first place. There hasn't been a threat for a year,"

"Exactly, why I called one. I feel as though we been too safe for too long and we need to keep an eye out. Just in case,"

"Oh Ami you worry too much,." Serena said stopping at the diner's door.

"This is coming from the girl that worried about a love sick boy the whole way here." Ami said walking into the diner.

Serena searched her head for a witty comeback but couldn't find one. She dropped her pride and walked in a few seconds after Ami.

"Whoa Serena, on time! Hell just froze over." Rei said as Serena entered the diner.

"Real mature Rei, tease me right when I get in." Serena said sticking her tongue out at Rei and sitting down at the booth where Rei and Ami were.

"Hey girls," A girl with a brunette ponytail said as she walked up to their table.

"Hey Liz," They all said in unison.

"What would all you girls be wanting?" Liz asked taking out her notepad and pen.

"I want tea," Rei said.

"I would like some water," Ami said after Rei.

"I would like a hot fudge sundae, triple scooped please." Serena said finishing it off.

"Ohh...trouble with Darien?" Liz asked as she wrote down Serena's order.

"No, but now that you remind me he was with another girl this morning. Give me four scoops." Serena said.

"Oh Serena, everything is okay. He loves you. You worry to much Serena." Liz said as she walked off to get the girl's orders.

"Serena, you truly do worry to much." Rei said. Ami gave Serena a little smirk.

-------------------------------------------------

"Dorlen!" Queen Beryl yelled from her seat.

Dorlen ran and bowed in front of Queen Beryl. "Yes ma'am," He said getting up from his bow.

"Its time to make our first attack." She said.

"How my queen?" Dorlen asked.

"By taking energy from the people who have it the most. Teenagers." She said simply smiling.

* * *

Yay I'm done with my first chapter. 

please leave a review.

It would be nice to know someone is reading this.


	2. Stars

**Author's notes: **If your reading this. Thank you!

Thanks for the reviews.

Hope you like Chapter 2.

Sorry if you read that last chapter I posted with the words not separated.

I fixed it as soon as I realized what happened.

* * *

Serena paced back and forth in her room. She made in occasional glance at the purple phone on her bed. She waited for Darien's late phone call before she went to bed.

"Oh, it's ten o' clock. Why hasn't he called yet?" Serena asked herself.

"Serena, don't you think your being a little obsessive?" Luna said walking into the room.

"No, every girl deserves to know who her boyfriend hangs out with." Serena said, still pacing her room.

"Serena, you wait for his phone call every night." Luna said, jumping onto Serena's bed.

"That doesn't make me obsessive." Serena said offended as she stopped pacing and walked over to Luna.

"Your right it makes you insane." Luna said as she stretched her paws in front of her and closed her eyes while laying her head down.

Serena glared at the cat lying on her bed. "I just want to see how Darien's day went." Serena said sitting down on her bed next to Luna.

"Well I have an idea I'm sure a meatball head like you would never think of." Luna said opening one eye.

Serena gave another glare to the cat and folded her arms against her chest. She turned her back away from Luna, but then she quickly turned her head around."What is it?" She asked.

"Maybe, you should call him." Luna suggested closing her eye.

"Your right!" Serena said, dialing Darien's phone number.

Serena had one hand holding the phone, while the other hand tapped her left thigh.

"Hello." Darien's voice said through the phone.

"Hi, Darien." Serena said happily.

"Oh! Serena, I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I just got so busy." Darien said

"It's okay, I understand." Serena lied.

Serena perked up when she heard the faint noise of people cheering on the other line.

"Your radio is pretty loud Darien." Serena joked.

"That's not my radio. I'm actually having a study party." Darien said quietly, as though he was hoping Serena wouldn't hear him.

"Right foot on orange." Serena heard a woman's voice yell from the other line. 

"That sure does sound like a **study** party." Serena said offended.

"Well it is a study party."Darien said.

"Darien, you're completely lying to me." Serena said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh Serena, stop being a drama queen. Like you would know what a study party sounds like." Darien said cruelly. Serena sat there on the other line with her jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry Serena, I really didn't mean to be harsh. It's just...I had a bad day. Is it alright if I call you back tomorrow?" Darien asked sincerity in his voice.

"No!" Serena yelled. "You can call me back...never!" Serena yelled into the phone and clicked the off button.

"Trouble with Darien?" Luna asked, knowing the answer.

"Shut up Luna." Serena said.

Serena's little brother Sammy walked into her room,covered in plaid pajamas. "Hey loser! Stop talking to yourself." He said laughing.

"What do you want dork?" Serena said glaring at him.

"Mom said it's time for you to go to bed." Sammy said, he clicked her light switch to off and walked out of Serena's room, closing the door behind him.

Serena pushed herself further on the bed and put her head down on her soft pink pillow. _"What's happening to me and Darien?"_ She thought closing her eyes, awaiting sleep.

------------------------------------

Dorlen stood in front of small store in the mall. The store was red and black and it had big lettering at the top that said "Stars". There was a huge glass window in the front to reveal the stores contents and merchandising.Dorlen felt like singing as he looked up at his creation. "_Queen Beryl is going to love all the energy I'm getting for her."_ Dorlen thought to himself as another teen walked in.

"Oh, would you like to try on our new clothing made for teens, mademoiselle?" Dorlen asked with a fake French accent.

"Oh, wow. The clothing looks amazing." A girl said looking through the glass window.

"Yes it is. It's even more amazing to wear." Dorlen said guiding the girl to the store.

"But, I don't have enough money for clothes." The girl said.

"Oh, all the clothes are free today. Since this is our grand opening." Dorlen said smiling.

"Oh wow, free clothing." The girl said walking into the store.

_"Sucker."_ Dorlen thought to himself smiling.

--------------------------------------------

"Serena! Time to wake up honey." Serena's mother yelled from downstairs.

Serena sprung up from her bed and quickly threw the covers off of her. Luna raised her head and looked at Serena.

"Serena." Luna said simply.

"No time to talk Luna. I have to get ready." Serena said, throwing off her nightgown and frantically putting on her school outfit.

"Serena." Luna said again.

"What did I tell you Luna? I have no time to talk." Serena said rushing to the bathroom to put her hair up. Luna jumped off Serena's bed and slowly followed her.

"Ouch." Serena said as she pricked herself with a pin.

"Serena." Luna said once again.

"Luna, you're really getting on my nerves." Serena said under her breath as she stopped fixing her hair and started to brush her teeth.

"Serena, will you listen?" Luna sighed.

"Tell me on the way to school." She said with a mouthful of toothpaste. Luna walked out of the bathroom and went back to Serena's room.

Serena finished brushing her teeth and looked in the mirror. "Got dressed in five minutes and I still look great." She said smiling and walking to her bedroom.Serena came into see Luna sitting on the floor, staring straight at her.

"Well, I must say Luna. I might be right on time today." Serena said proudly.

"Actually, you will be ten minutes early." Luna said.

"What?" Serena exclaimed. "I could have taken my time getting dressed!" Serena exclaimed.

"I kept trying to tell you." Luna said.

"Well, obviously not hard enough." Serena said getting her book bag and walking out the bedroom.

"Oh I tried. You just don't listen." Luna said walking out with Serena.

"What do mean? Obviously I was listening if I heard you say Serena." Serena said getting to the staircase.

"Serena?" Spencer's voice said from downstairs. Serena looked down and saw Spencer looking up at her with bewilderment.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?" Serena said giving him a big smile.

"Well, I over heard Ms. Haruna yesterday talking about how she would give you a detention if you came in late again. So, I decided to come here and give you a wake up call." Spencer said smiling.

"That's so nice of you, Spencer." Serena's mother said, coming from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"It's the least I could do for a friend." Spencer said.

"For a friend." Serena's mother said giggling.

"Mom!" Serena said irritated, walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, hun bun. Spencer would you like something to eat or drink." Serena's mother said showing him the tray.

"No thank you. We should be leaving now." Spencer said grabbing Serena's arm and leading her out. Serena waved a short goodbye to her mother and left out with Spencer, closing the door behind her.

Spencer and Serena walked with each other awkwardly, both of them passed a glance at each other every few seconds. Finally Spencer broke the silence by asking an uncomfortable question.

"So, who stole your heart from me?" Spencer asked looking forward.

Serena's mind started playing the conversation she had on the phone with Darien. Serena looked down at the ground and sighed. "His name is Darien." She said simply.

"Does he go to our school?" Spencer asked?

"No, he is in college." Serena said, still looking at the ground.

"Obviously, I'm bothering you asking these questions. I'll stop." He said.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Darien hasn't really been himself." Serena said, lifting up her head.

"Oh, what is he usually like?" Spencer asked.

"Well he's usually considerate, sweet, loving, and tolerant, but yesterday he acted so cold-hearted." Serena said sadly.

"Well, maybe he's going through some hard times. The best thing to do is talk to him personally." Spencer surprisingly suggested.

Serena looked at Spencer and smiled, which in return Spencer gave her a dazzling smile back. 

"Thanks Spencer." Serena said as her stomach growled loudly. Spencer let out a small chuckle.

"Looks like you were the one who should have grabbed some food." Spencer said smiling.

"Why don't I take you to that cafe over there." Spencer said.

Serena nodded and walked peacefully with Spencer.

------------------------------

Darien walked with a beautiful curly haired brunette. She linked her arm with his arm and slowly placed her head on his shoulder. Darien wanted to push her away from him but he refused the urge. Darien knew that his relationship with the girl next to him was wrong. Of course he has never cheated on Serena, but he hasn't really felt the same passion for Serena like he use to. Everything about Serena has annoyed him lately, her jealousy, her whining, and her immaturity. He used to be able to put up with it, but ever since the brunette girl appeared in his life he has been questioning his relationship with Serena. Darien feels as though it's time for him to see other people, but he isn't quite sure of finding a great way to tell Serena. 

The brunette looked up at Darien and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing Morgan." Darien said smiling down at her.

Darien looked at Morgan, who was staring at an upcoming little outdoor cafe. "What are you thinking about?" Darien asked, repeating the question.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how delicious that coffee was over at the cafe." She said smiling.

"Would you mind if we get some?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course not." Darien said smiling.

---------------------------------

Serena carefully took her fresh blueberry muffin and walked out the cafe with Spencer.

"Thanks Spencer for buying me the muffin." Serena said taking a bite out of the muffin.

"No problem. Hopefully it will stop your stomach's loud growling." He said smiling at her.

Serena smiled. "Not fu..." Serena trailed off and stopped walking. Serena looked forward and saw the same brunette girl from yesterday hanging on to Darien.

"What? What's wrong." Spencer asked as he stopped walking and looked over at Serena worried.

Serena's eyes filled with unshed tears. " Serena, what are you looking at?" Spencer asked, turning around and looking straight.

"Wait...is that Darien?" Spencer asked. Serena burst into tears and ran the opposite direction.

"Serena, the school is over there!" Spencer yelled to her.

----------------------------------------------

Serena ran herself to the mall, crying the whole way. She entered the mall and wiped her eyes._ "Time for some retail therapy."_ She thought to herself and walked further through the store.

"Mademoiselle, would you like to try on our new clothing line made for teens." A man with a fake French accent said.

Serena looked up at the store. It was called "Stars" and its clothing line looked very expensive. "I don't have that much money." Serena said.

"Well that's alright. The clothes are free today for the grand opening." The man said smiling.

"Seriously, well I guess I could get a few clothes."Serena said, walking into the store.

Serena looked around and picked out a few outfits. "Would you like to try the clothes on in a dressing room." A woman said smiling at Serena.

"No, thank you. I'm sure they fit." Serena said smiling back at her.

"We insist that you try them out first." The woman said.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't do me any harm to try them out." Serena said.

"Good, I'll show you where the dressing rooms are." The woman said guiding Serena.

Serena walked with the woman to an eerie part of the store. It was extremely dark and cold. There were five white metal doors in a row and clothes scattered around everywhere.Serena looked around extremely uncomfortable.

"This is the part of the store that is being remodeled." The woman said looking at Serena.

"Why would it be remodel if the store just opened?" Serena asked.

The woman gave a slight glare, but quickly changed her expression to a smile. "We reopened." The woman said opening a dressing room door for Serena.

"Now go in." The woman said shoving Serena in the dressing room. Serena slowly put on a skirt and suddenly felt sick.

"Your clothing made me sick!" A girl yelled from the front of the store. Serena pressed her ears on the door to the dressing room.

"She figured out." A man's voice said faintly.

"Don't worry sir. I'll take care of this." A woman said.

There was a long pause followed by a loud scream. Serena opened the door quietly to see what was happening. She walked until she saw a monster sucking a brunette woman's energy. Serena gasped and ran over to the changing room and closed the door. She quickly transformed into sailor moon and ran out of the dressing room.

"Stop it right there." Serena yelled at the monster.

"I don't know who you are or who you work for, but I will not accept you attacking innocent people. Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor solider. Sailor Moon!" Serena kept yelling. The monster looked at her irritated.

"In the name of the moon. I shall punish you!" Serena finished. The monster dropped the girl and ran over to Serena. Serena moved to the side as the monster came to attack. The monster reached with its extended arm and grabbed Serena's leg. Serena tried to grab for her weapon, but the monster started to steal her energy. Serena tried to fight off the monster, but its grasp on her was too strong. _"Where's Tuxedo Mask?"_ Serena thought as more and more energy was drained from her.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger.

Oh, and don't worry I'm not going to make Darien a jerk. 

you will see what happens. 

Hope you liked the chapter.


	3. A Day With Spencer

**Authors notes: **Thanks for reading my story, and thanks for the reviews.

Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

_"Where's Tuxedo Mask?"_ Serena thought as the monster kept draining her energy.

"Sailor Moon?" She heard a male's voice yell. _"Tuxedo Mask?"_ Serena thought as she forcefully looked up to see Spencer grabbing clothing.

"Get off of her, you crazy monster!" Spencer yelled, throwing clothes at the monster. The monster got off of Serena and ran to Spencer. Spencer tried to guard himself with a clothing rack, but the monster maneuvered her hand around it and grabbed him by the neck.

"Silly boy, why would you attack me with no powers?" The monster asked, laughing.

Serena picked herself up, her body aching with every movement. "So that I could do this." Serena yelled at the monster, taking out her weapon.

"Silver moon. Crystal power kiss." Serena yelled, as her weapon let out a bright light. The monster let go of her grasp on Spencer and disintegrated. Spencer fell to the ground and let out a small groan. Serena walked over to Spencer and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked him.

Spencer looked up and gave a smile. "Are you really Sailor Moon?" Spencer asked in awe.

Serena gave a smile. "Yes, I am." She said.

"Wow!" He exclaimed trying to get up, but falling back to the ground.

"You should rest. Heroes need rest too." Serena said smiling down at him.

"Me...A hero. That's funny." Spencer said, laughing.

"No, seriously. You really did help me out." Serena said.

"Well, I had too. Your Sailor Moon." Spencer said smiling.

"Thanks Spencer." Serena said.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and gave a look of confusion to Serena. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I'm Sailor Moon. I know everyone's name." Serena lied.

Spencer raised his body up to where he was in a sitting position. "Certainly, you must have an alter ego." Spencer said.

"Have we met before?" Spencer asked.

"Of course not. Don't be crazy." Serena said standing up.

Spencer looked up into Serena's eyes and stared. "What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Nothing...it's just your eyes look very familiar." Spencer said, still looking into her eyes.

"Oh look...more crime to fight." Serena said, walking away. 

Spencer grabbed her ankle softly. "Wait..." Serena turned around and looked down to see Spencer's gray eyes shimmered with worry. "I came here to look for a friend of mine. Her name is Serena. Someone said she came in here, but I'm not sure. Have you seen another girl around here?" He asked. 

Serena smiled. "Serena is quite alright. In fact...she is great. You should wait for her here. She should be back." Serena said, walking away.

* * *

Serena sat at a phone booth with her friend Spencer. Spencer gave a smile as he called up the school to prepare a lie for why he was not at school.

"Hello Mr. Cloton." Spencer said in a deep voice, making Serena laugh.

"Yes, this is him." Mr.Cloton said through the line

"Mr. Cloton, this Kendrick Grace, Spencer's father." Spencer continued.

"Oh wow! It's nice to be talking to you." Mr.Cloton said excitement in his voice.

"Yes, I'm talking to you about bad news though. My son has a head cold today, that's why he's not at school today." Spencer said.

"Oh...I hope he gets better. Best wishes." Mr.Cloton said.

"Thank you. Bye." Spencer said, hanging up the telephone. Spencer gave a slight chuckle. "I can't believe I got away with that." He said stepping out of the way, so that Serena could use the phone.

"Don't you think it would be sort of weird for my mom to call right after your dad?" Serena asked.

"Well, Mr.Cloton is clueless. It's alright." Spencer said.

Serena gave out a sigh. "Okay." She said, putting a coin into the machine and dialing the school's number.

"Hello, Mr.Cloton's office." Mr.Cloton rang through the other line.

"Hi...Mr.Cloton. This is Mrs. Tsukino." Serena said in a raspy voice.

"Oh...you sound pretty sick there." Mr.Cloton said.

"Yeah, my family and I have a flu. So Serena won't' be at school." Serena continued in her raspy tone.

"Yeah, you sound horrible. Well, best of wishes." Mr. Cloton said.

"Thank you. Bye." Serena said, letting out a snort and hanging up the phone.

Serena jumped out of the phone booth and Spencer immediately followed after. "Well...What should we do now. If we go anywhere public, we'll get caught." Serena said looking at him.

"Follow me." Spencer said outstretching his hand for Serena to take. Serena hesitantly took Spencer's offer and walked off with him.

* * *

Ami sat with her two friends Mina and Lita at lunch, all of them making looks at each other, wondering where Serena was.

"Where's Serena?" Ami asked looking at her two friends.

"Where's Spencer?" The blonde headed Mina asked.

"Obviously, the two are having a skip day."The brunette Lita chimed.

"Oh please Lita, Serena probably woke up late again." Ami said.

"And missed lunch." Lita mused. Ami looked down at her food with worry in her eyes.

"Ami...Is everything alright? You haven't took a bite of your food." Mina asked, looking at her worried friend.

"Yeah...I just have a funny feeling. I think that I'm going to visit Serena before the meeting. You know check up on her." Ami said.

* * *

Serena and Spencer walked through a trail in the woods. Twigs snapped loudly as they walked further and further.

"This should be good enough." Spencer said, sitting on a log near a bunch of tall trees. Serena sat down far from Spencer and looked at him awkwardly.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Serena said.

"Well, you never guessed who I met today at the mall." Spencer said smiling.

"Who?" Serena said, giving a slight smile.

"Sailor Moon!" Spencer exclaimed.

"It was amazing. She called me a hero." Spencer finished.

Serena put on a smile, laughter was in her eyes. "I'm sure it was great. Too bad I missed my chance." Serena said.

"Yeah...Where were you at?" Spencer asked.

"I was...at the food court." Serena lied smiling.

"Of course. Your still in love with food." Spencer said, smiling at her. Serena sat there looking and smiling at Spencer.

"You know what." Spencer said.

"What?" Serena asked curiously.

"I thinkSailor Moonhas a crush on me." Spencer said simply. Serena smiled and started to blush wildly.

"And why would you think that? I mean she has Tuxedo Mask." Serena said.

"Yeah...but Tuxedo Mask has nothing on me. He's just some pretty boy fling." Spencer said. Serena let out a huge laugh that rang through the forest.

"You know when people laugh like that. It's a nervous reaction." Spencer said, moving closer to Serena.

"Why would I have a nervous reaction?" Serena said, moving further down the log.

"Because, your afraid that I might have a chance with **the** Sailor moon." Spencer said, smiling. Serena gave Spencer a nervous smile.

"You do think so!" Spencer exclaimed, moving closer. He was only inches away from Serena.

Spencer smiled at Serena's nervous face. "Don't worry, you're still my number one." He said. Serena and Spencer sat with each other, giving one another awkward stares.

"So...was that guy earlier, Darien?" Spencer asked, breaking the silence. 

Serena looked down to the ground. "Yeah, that was him." Serena said sadly.

"Good...Because I yelled at him." Spencer said with a serious tone.

Serena's eyes got bigger. "You did!" Serena exclaimed, looking up at him.

"No. But I wanted to. Serena..." Spencer said putting his hand on her hand. 

"I want you to know that I'm gonna take complete advantage of him neglecting you." Spencer said moving closer. Serena gave Spencer another nervous smile and looked away from him. There was another awkward pause between the two friends, before Spencer again broke the silence.

"So, can I consider this a date." Spencer joked. Serena gave Spencer a genuine smile and playfully punched him with her free hand.

"I take that as a yes." Spencer said smiling at her.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs.Tsukino, is Serena alright?" Ami asked as Serena's mother opened the door. Serena's mother gave a confused look to Ami.

"I wouldn't know. She hasn't come back from school yet...Wait! Did something happen at school?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, worry in her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to know how she was doing without her homework for tonight. She left it at school." Ami lied, handing her a bundle of paper.

"Oh...I'll see that I give this to her." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Well...I got to go." Ami said, dashing away from Serena's house.

* * *

Ami ran into the cafe for her daily meeting with the Sailor Scouts.

"No Serena...Shocker." Rei said, rolling her eyes.

Ami went over to the booth and sat down next to Mina. "I'm actually worried." Ami said.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"She wasn't at home, and her mom doesn't know where she is." Ami said, worried.

"That's our Serena. Irresponsible." Rei said, rolling her eyes again.

"Rei! This is serious, the moon princess is missing." Ami said in a hush tone.

"Not the first time." Rei said.

"Serena, is some what annoying sometimes." They heard a distance male's voice from behind their booth. The Sailor Scouts perked up and tried to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah...but she's also a sweet girl who loves you, Darien." Another male's voice said.

"I know, but Morgan..." Darien said trailing off.

"You only knew her for a week!" The other male's voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she is everything a guy could want." Darien said.

"If you ask me she's a arrogant, manipulated bit..."The other male said but was cutoff.

"Don't you even finish that statement, Andrew." Darien said angrily.

"Darien, you're acting crazy. Like someone has cast a spell on you." Andrew said fearfully.

"I'm just in love, Andrew." Darien said. 

"So...are you going to break up with Serena?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah...but just for a while." Darien said.

"Darien, she's not a toy you put on the shelve when you get bored." Andrew said angrily. 

Darien snorted loudly. Footsteps started to come near the Sailor Scouts booth and then Darien's face appeared. Ami noticed that Darien's countenance looked like he was in a trance, but that still didn't stop the Sailor Scouts from giving him a glare. He looked at the booth then looked to the ground. 

"Don't worry, were not going to tell Serena." Ami said, still glaring. 

Darien looked up. "I'll tell her, in the right time." Darien said.

"You better!" Mina exclaimed in anger.

"Darien?" Said a voice from the entrance of the diner. Ami looked up to see Serena.

"I'll see you later." Darien said, walking out of diner. 

Serena's eyes glowed with sadness. "Do you think he's had another dream?" Serena asked the Sailor Scouts as she walked to the booth. The Sailor Scouts looked at Serena with sympathy.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Nothing..." Ami sighed. 

"Where were you, Serena?" Lita asked, changing the subject.

"I have bad news." Serena said looking down at the booth's table.

* * *

"I'm sorry Queen Beryl, I didn't know that they were gonna figure out so fast." Dorlen said fearfully.

Queen Beryl looked at Dorlen with anger. "Your worthless, I should just kill you now." She said.

Dorlen winced at her words. "I have another idea though." Dorlen said.

"What is it?" Queen Beryl asked, still angry.

"Well, I was thinking that I throw a dance. People waste tons of energy dancing. It would simple to suck them dry." Dorlen said.

Queen Beryl's anger receded. "Well, I guess your not that worthless. Get to your plan straight away." Queen Beryl said.

Dorlen ran fast from Queen Beryl's presence, thinking of how he would hatch his plan.


	4. Dance, Dance

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading this story and thanks for the reviews.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Serena ran quickly from her school to the diner where she was supposed to meet the other Sailor Scouts. _"Oh Rei, is gonna have a fit."_ She thought to herself before a hand reached out from behind her and grabbed her arm. Serena let out a loud shriek and began to get her free arm ready to slap the person who grabbed her.

"Whoa Serena, your seriously going to hit me?" She heard Spencer's voice say from behind her. 

Serena turned around and gave Spencer her notorious nervous smile. "I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't know who you were." Serena said.

Spencer smiled at Serena. "Well, that's apparent." Spencer joked.

"Why did you grab me?" Serena asked.

"Well, I noticed that everyday you come to this cafe and I had a question that I couldn't ask you in class." Spencer said.

Serena kept her nervous smile on her face. _"What a stalker."_ She thought to herself. "What is the question?" Serena asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to a community dance tonight, possibly with me?" Spencer asked nervously. 

"Well...I don't know, Spencer." Serena said, thinking of Darien.

"Oh...well that's okay." Spencer said, hurt in his eyes. 

Serena let out a small sigh. "I'll go with you, Spencer." Serena said. Spencer's eyes filled with joy. "But only as friends." Serena finished.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up around seven." Spencer said, walking away.

Serena let out another sigh and started to run again.

* * *

"Late again." Rei said as Serena entered the diner.

Serena ignored the comment that Rei made and walked over to the booth where the Sailor Scouts were. 

"No retaliation?" Rei asked Stunned, as Serena sat down.

"Obviously, something is on your mind. What is it Serena? Was there another attack?" Lita asked worried.

"No. Nothing like that. I just have a lot on my mind." Serena said. 

"Darien?" Ami asked quietly. Serena shock her head slowly. The Sailor Scouts looked at one another then they looked to Serena with sympathy in their eyes. 

Serena slowly looked at them then cast a look of suspicion. " Are you hiding something from me?" Serena asked.

"Serena..." Mina started, but quickly closed her mouth as she saw Ami's look of disapproval.

Serena's eyes started to shine with tears. "Darien is hiding something from me. Now, all of you are hiding something from me. Is there no loyalty?" Serena stated, tears about to fall from her eyes.

"It's not like that Serena. We all love you. It's just..." Rei started.

"It's just that we can't get in the middle of you and Darien's relationship. That is something you have to straighten out with him." Ami finished. 

Serena wiped her eyes. "So you're suggesting that I go and talk to Darien?" Serena asked.

"Umm..." Ami stammered out.

"Serena, how about we forget about all the problems and go dancing tonight." Mina said happily.

Serena's eyes got big and she felt her blood rush to her face. "What are you suggesting, Mina?" Serena asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, I was thinking we go to this free community dance I heard about." Mina said.

Serena started to blush intensely. "Actually, I'm already going." Serena said.

"Great!" Mina exclaimed.

"I'm going with Spencer." Serena said quietly.

"Not great." Mina said.

"Serena...Are you sure that's a great idea?" Rei asked.

"Well, he asked me and I couldn't refuse and besides that he seems to be the only guy that cares about me right now." Serena said.

"Yeah, but you care about Darien. So, basically you have no feelings for Spencer." Lita said.

"I have feelings for Spencer. I have feelings a friendship." Serena said.

"Yeah, but..." Lita said, but was cutoff.

"Don't worry. I told him were only going as friends." Serena said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Mina asked.

"I'm going home. I got to think things over." Serena said, walking away from the booth.

* * *

Dorlen stood on a ladder preparing the place with ugly red and black decorations.

"Ugh...This place looks ugly. Who's in charge of the interior decorating?" A female's voice said.

"Hello Morgan." Dorlen said, looking down from the ladder.

"Do you need help?" Morgan asked her blue eyes fixated on Dorlen.

"Not from you." Dorlen retorted.

"We're coming, you know?" Morgan said, changing the subject.

"Who is we? You and your fingers." Dorlen said sarcastically, walking down the ladder.

"Oh, shut up, Dorlen. You know **we** means Darien and I." Morgan said.

"I'm sorry." Dorlen said with fake sincerity in his voice. "I just can't see a guy taking you willingly to a dance. Oh wait...it's not willingly is it." Dorlen said, coming off the ladder.

"Oh, he loves me." Morgan said.

"Please!" Dorlen exclaimed. "Your merely a voice with no face. A siren. He's trapped in a spell." Dorlen said.

"Your just jealous." Morgan said.

"Jealous of what? Your remarkable power of stealing away a girl's one true love, without his willingness to leave her." Dorlen said.

Morgan gave a little glare at Dorlen. "What I don't get is why Queen Beryl wants me to steal him away from that girl. I mean he's good looking and he does deserve better than that blonde bimbo, but why would she want me to mess with their relationship. They have nothing to do with Sailor Moon." Morgan said.

"You truly are clueless." Dorlen said laughing at her.

"You know what's clueless, your sense of decorating. Are you sure you don't need help?" Morgan asked as Dorlen started to walk back up the ladder.

"Don't you have better things to do? People to bother." Dorlen retorted down to her.

"Well fine then. I'm tired of seeing all this ugly anyways." Morgan said, walking away.

"As am I." Dorlen said to Morgan.

* * *

Serena sat on her bed waiting for Spencer to pick her up. She looked at the ring that was placed on her ring finger. _"Darien."_ She thought to herself. Luna walked in from the balcony and laid down next to Serena.

"What's wrong Serena?" Luna asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh nothing Luna." Serena said.

"Serena, I don't mean to worry you with anything else. But I want you to keep your eyes open. I'm positive that the monster that attacked at the store was from the Negaverse." Luna said to Serena.

Serena gave a slight smile to Luna. "You're not worrying me. Your just concerned." Serena said.

"Serena! Spencer is here." Serena's mom yelled from downstairs. Serena got up from her bed and made her way to the door. 

"Serena..." Luna said from the bed. Serena turned around to look at Luna. "You're growing up." Luna said. Serena smiled at Luna and walked out of her room.

"Serena, you look lovely." Spencer said as Serena walked down the stairs.

"She sure does." Serena's mother said, her eyes shimmering with pride.

"Thanks." Serena said simply, getting to the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, can I take a photo of this?" Serena's mother asked.

"Why, of course." Spencer said as Serena's mother grabbed the camera.

"Mom...I don't thi..." Serena started but was cutoff by the sound of a camera click.

"My daughter's first date." Serena's mother said. Serena smiled nervously at her mother then to Spencer.

Spencer's face cast a confused look. "What do you mean first date? You never went on a date with Dar..." Spencer started, but instantly stopped when Serena stepped on his toes.

"Ouch..." Spencer said.

"Sorry accident." Serena said.

"It's alright." Spencer said, giving a slight smile.

"You better get use to that. She's gonna be stepping on your toes all night." Sammy said from the top of the staircase.

"Oh, I'm willing to take it for Serena." Spencer said. Serena gave another nervous smile to Spencer.

"Oh, wasn't that sweet honey." Serena's mother said to her father.

"Whatever, you just better have her back by ten, lover boy." Serena's father said.

"Oh, yes sir." Spencer said, grabbing Serena's hand and walking with her out the door. Serena looked out to see a limo parked outside her house.

"Hope you don't mind. My dad's car is in the shop for repairs." Spencer said, walking to the limo.

"No, of course not." Serena lied, walking with him, her nervous smile still attached to her face.

* * *

Mina sat at the entrance of the dance waiting for Serena. She watched as different couples walked in holding hands. _"I really wish I had a guy to come with."_ Mina thought. She looked around and saw Darien entering with a curly haired brunette. Mina gasped loudly. The brunette made eye contact with Mina, and Mina gave her a vicious glare. The girl looked away from Mina and continued walking in with Darien. Mina turned away from her to see a limo coming up from the corner. _"Wow, that's pretty fancy for a community dance."_ Mina thought. Mina's eyes got bigger as Serena got out of the limo and Spencer quickly followed.

Serena looked straight at Mina and smiled. "Hey Mina." She said happily. 

Mina smiled at her friend. _"She seems so happy. She can't see Darien with that girl."_ Mina thought, walking over to her friend. "You know what Serena. I think we should go to...The Crown." Mina said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because, dances are so stuffy. Don't you think we would all have fun if we went and played arcade games." Mina said, with a big smile.

"Umm...Mina is everything alright?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, everything's great. I just think we should go to the crown and have fun." Mina continued.

"I put to much effort in this outfit to go to the crown." Serena said walking to the entrance.

"Yeah...But the girls told me it's boring in there." Mina said, following Serena.

"Where are the girls?" Serena asked, still walking to the entrance.

"In the dance." Mina said quietly.

"Then, it's obviously not that boring." Serena said, walking into the dance. Spencer followed right after Serena and Mina hesitantly walked into the dance room.

When Mina entered the dance room, she searched for the other girls. She eventually saw them sitting at a table, watching the dance floor. Mina ran up to them. "I've got bad news and bad news." Mina said.

"What is it?" Ami asked concern on her face.

"Darien is here with another girl." Mina said.

"Yeah...we know. We're looking at them right now."Lita said, pointing to them Mina looked in the direction Lita was pointing to see a brunette dancing while Darien just kind of stood there. "Wow he seems completely interested in her." Mina said.

"Something's wrong with him." Rei said, still looking at them.

"Ya, think. But that's just part of the bad news. The other bad news is that Serena and Spencer are here." Mina said, pointing near the entrance.

"Oh no. She can't see Darien here with that tramp." Lita said.

"Exactly! Lets do everything in our power to keep Serena away from Darien." Mina said. The girls got up from their table and walked over to Serena and Spencer.

"Hey girls." Serena said as she stopped dancing.

"Hey!" They exclaimed in unison.

"You were wrong, Mina. This isn't boring." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tried. I think I'm going to get some punch." Serena said, walking to the punch bowl. 

Mina looked over to the punch bowl and saw Darien. Mina grabbed Serena's arm. "Punch is overrated. Dehydration is in." Mina said.

"Your funny, Mina." Spencer said. "I'll get you some punch, Serena." Spencer said, walking over to the punch bowl.

Mina gave a sigh of relief. "It's really hot in here." Mina said.

"Yeah, it is. I'm tired already and I barely danced." Lita said.

"Yeah same here." Ami said.

"Here you go." Spencer said to Serena, handing her a cup of punch.

"Thank you." Serena said.

"Hey Serena, I'm not sure if that was him, but I think I saw Darien by the punch bowl." Spencer said. 

Mina gasped. "Don't be crazy Spencer. Darien wouldn't be here." Mina said. Serena turned her head slowly. Mina jumped quickly in her eyesight and started dancing. 

Serena gave a look of confusion. "Why are you acting so spastic?" Serena asked.

Mina kept dancing. "Because I love to dance." Mina said.

Serena gave a quirky smile. "Hey Spencer, did they have food over there?" Serena asked.

"Umm.no. I don't think so." Spencer said.

"A dance without food!" Serena exclaimed.

Mina stopped dancing. "That's why we should leave and get something to eat." Mina said.

Mina looked up and saw Serena's eyes focused intensely. "Serena..." Mina started.

"Excuse me, Mina. I have to go and have that talk with Darien." Serena said walking away.

"Damn it!" Mina exclaimed, watching Serena walk away.

* * *

Serena took in a deep breath as she tapped Darien's shoulder. Darien looked down; he stared down at her coldly. 

"Darien, I think we should talk." Serena said, looking over to the brunette that was next to him.

"Yeah...I think so too." Darien said.

"Away from the music." Serena said. Darien nodded in agreement and walked with Serena out to the parking lot.

"Darien..." Serena started.

"Serena, don't say anything. I think we both know where this relationship is going." Darien said. Serena looked at him, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Yeah. It goes all the way to our death beds, Darien." Serena said.

"Serena I don't think you understand. So I'll make it easy for you. It's over." Darien said.

"What about the future? What about Rini?" Serena asked him. Darien said nothing as he turned around and walked back into the dance.

Serena stood there, tears falling down her face. _"What just happened?" _She asked herself.

"Serena..." Spencer's voice said from behind her. Serena heard soft footsteps come closer and closer.

"What happened?" Spencer asked putting his hand on Serena's shoulder.

"That's what I'm asking myself." Serena said as she turned around and cried on Spencer's chest. Spencer wrapped his arms slowly around Serena and embraced the moment. They stood there in the parking lot for what felt like hours. Her crying and him whispering comforting words in her ears.

"Oh My God!" A voice yelled from inside the dance. Serena jumped up and looked in the direction of the doorway. A man with long black hair closed the door and ran away with a silver crystal disco ball. Serena wiped her eyes and ran over to the building.

"Serena, where are you going?" Spencer asked. Serena looked inside a window to see people getting attacked by a monster with orange skin.

"Where are they coming from?" Serena asked herself. 

Spencer ran up to her. "What's happening in there?" Spencer asked.

"Umm...Nothing." Serena lied. "Someone just won best outfit." Serena said. "You know we should go to the Crown." Serena said, grabbing Spencer's hand and walking away from the window.

"Okay..." Spencer said.

"Oh darn." Serena said as they got to the parking lot. "I left my purse in the dance room. I should go and get it." Serena said, walking back to the building.

"I'll come with you." Spencer said.

"No, you should go to the limo. I won't be to long." Serena said patting him in the direction of the limo.

"Okay..." Spencer said again, walking to the limo. Serena made a mad dash to the side of the building where she could transform.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the cutoff ending in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long.


	5. Confusion on the Dance Floor

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading my story and thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly enough.

* * *

Serena quickly changed into Sailor Moon and ran to the door. Serena tried to open the door, but she quickly realized that the door was locked.

"Damn it!" She said out loud looking for another entrance. She remembered the window that she looked through earlier and walked over to it. She swiftly kicked the window and the glass shattered into pieces. She threw her body inside the window and quickly ran to Mina as people tried to escape through the window she just broke.

"Where are the girls?" Serena whispered in her ear.

"Trying to find a place to transform." Mina said silently.

"Why aren't you?" Serena asked in a hush tone.

"Because..." Mina said before a woman came up to them.

"I'm sorry but I think whatever you two are talking about can wait. There's a monster attacking people." The woman said frantically.

"Right!" Mina and Serena exclaimed. Serena jumped on a table and looked for the monster. The monster was over at a corner attacking a young looking girl.

"Hey, you trash. Leave that girl alone." Serena yelled loudly through the screams of terrified people. The monster as well as the people that were still in the dance room stopped and looked at Serena.

"Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor solider. Sailor Moon." Serena yelled out. The people clapped in applause and Serena gave a tiny curtsy.

"In the name of the moon. I shall punish you." Serena finished. The monster walked over to her, but quickly stopped as she reached a certain curly haired brunette. The girl looked at the monster.

"I sense a lot of energy from you." The monster said.

Serena hesitated to go over there. "Leave her alone!" Serena yelled running over to the monster. The monster outstretched her long arms and wrapped them around Serena's stomach. Serena screamed as the monster started to drain the energy from her. _"How do I always get myself in these situations."_ Serena thought.

"Mars flame sniper!" Sailor Mars exclaimed from behind the monster. The monster let go of Serena and disappeared into ashes. Serena groaned softly as she hit the floor.

"Sailor Moon! Are you okay?" A male's voice exclaimed in the empty dance room. Serena looked up and saw Darien's sapphire eyes looking down at her. Serena gave a slight smile, which made Darien smile. "I take that as a yes." He said putting out a hand to help her up.

"Darien, we should leave." The curly haired brunette said, grabbing Darien's arm.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Darien asked, confusion in his eyes. 

The girl looked in shock, but quickly took the expression back. "I'm Morgan, your girlfriend." She said.

"Nope. Last time I checked my girlfriend's name was Serena." Darien said, giving a tiny wink to Serena. 

Serena cast a look of confusion, and almost denied the statement Darien had just made. Before she took another look at her clothing and realized she was still Sailor Moon.

Morgan slowly let go of Darien's arm. "Damn!" She exclaimed to herself.

"Serena, Serena!" Spencer's voice yelled. Serena looked at the window she had broken and saw Spencer looking around with a worried expression. "Serena..." He started and stopped when he saw Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we meet again." Spencer said with a slight smile.

"Spencer." Serena said with a nervous smile.

Spencer looked over to where Darien was and his slight smile became a full-blown smile. "It makes sense now!" He said loudly.

Serena looked confused. "What makes sense?" She asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing." He said. "Sorry to bother you **Sailor Moon**, but I'm looking for my friend **Serena** who usually gives smiles like yours. You wouldn't happen to know where she was?" Spencer said.

Serena's eyes got bigger as she realized he knew his secret. "You should look outside, I bet she is out there." Serena lied.

"Sailor Moon, who is he?" Darien asked, jealousy rising in his voice.

Morgan looked up at Darien. "Do you know who Sailor moon is?" She asked him.

Darien looked at Morgan in confusion. "I'm still wondering who you are." He said to Morgan.

"I know who Sailor Moon is." Spencer added.

Serena got up slowly. "Lets talk that over Spencer." She said.

"Who the hell is this Spencer guy?" Darien asked.

"That would be me dummy." Spencer said rudely.

"I'm quite aware of that, but I never seen you in my whole entire life." Darien said.

"That's because your pretty boy idiot." Spencer said, walking over to Darien.

"A pretty boy idiot?" Darien said walking over to Spencer. "I'll have you know that I'm studying to be a doctor." Darien continued.

Serena as well as all the other Sailor Scout's eyes got bigger. 

"Your gonna be a doctor with a wandering eye. You don't deserve Serena." Spencer said.

"What qualifies you to determine that?" Darien asked.

"Well for one thing you're a jerk and you dumped her for that." Spencer said, pointing to Morgan.

"What?!" Darien exclaimed and stopped walking over to Spencer. Darien looked over to Morgan and back to Spencer. "I don't even know who she is." Darien said.

"What are you? Psychotic." Spencer said, walking right to Darien's face. 

"No, but I think you are." Darien said.

"Enough!" Mina yelled from the position she was standing. Mina walked over to Darien and Spencer. "You two should talk this over with **Serena**." Mina said looking over at Serena.

"Yes, I agree and I should go and find her." Serena said walking over to the window and jumping out.

Serena transformed far away from the window and ran back. "Hey everyone! Sailor Moon told me to meet you here." Serena said jumping through the window.

Mina snickered under her breath. "Thank god your here Serena. These two gentlemen were seconds away from hurting each other." Mina said.

"Oh girls look it seems like we fought all the crime here. Lets go." Lita said deadpanned. Lita, Ami and Rei ran over to the window. "Tell us all the drama later." Lita whispered into Serena's ears as they jumped through the window and disappeared. That left five people in the dance room. Two were about to fight each other to death, one was amused, one was extremely confused, and Serena, well Serena was confused as well.

"Okay. Where to start?" Serena asked.

"How about we start with who is Spencer and why was he looking for you earlier?" Darien asked.

"Well Spencer is an old friend of mine and he was looking for me because I came to the dance with him." Serena said.

"Why did you come to the dance with him and not with me?" Darien asked, hurt in his eyes.

"Well...because you came with her. Do you not remember anything that happen this past week?" Serena asked, walking over to Darien.

"No. I actually don't know why I'm here right now." Darien said.

Serena looked over to Morgan. "It was you!" Serena exclaimed.

Morgan put on a devious smile. "Yeah. You caught me." Morgan said.

"What did you do to him?" Serena asked angrily.

Morgan walked over to Serena. "Wouldn't you like to know." Morgan said.

"Why did you do it?" Serena asked.

"For Queen Beryl." Morgan said.

"Queen Beryl?!" Mina, Serena, and Darien said in unison.

"Yes. Queen Beryl. And I dread having to tell her the bad news, thanks to you two." Morgan said to Serena and Darien. Morgan walked over to the window. "Oh before I leave. I want you to know that this is a temporary set back from the plans Queen Beryl has. Darien you will be mine and Serena I would watch my back if I were you." Morgan said jumping through the window.

"Why did you let her get away?" Spencer asked.

"He's right Serena. We could go and get her." Mina said.

"Yeah Serena." Darien stated after her.

Serena shook her head in disagreement. "Were not just fighting her. We're fighting an army. What good would it do to kill her? I'm just glad to have you back, Darien." Serena said wrapping herself around Darien.

Darien smiled warmly and hugged her tightly. Mina sighed in happiness and Spencer wore a look that was a cross between disgust and sadness.

"Love makes me sick." Spencer said.

* * *

"I'm surprise, Dorlen. You did something right." Queen Beryl said.

"The dance was a success." Dorlen said happily.

"No it wasn't." Morgan replied, walking up to Queen Beryl's throne.

"Yes, it was, Morgan. I got energy." Dorlen said.

"But the monster almost attacked me." Morgan said.

"What?! Dorlen is this true?" Queen Beryl asked.

"I don't know. I let the monster attack and then I left." Dorlen said.

"Big mistake, idiot. Let me recap what happen after you left. Sailor moon showed up. The monster tried to attack me, but Sailor Moon protected me. Darien remembered Serena. He forgot about me. Oh yeah, Sailor Moon and Darien know that Queen Beryl is back." Morgan said in one breath.

"What?!" Queen Beryl exclaimed.

Dorlen chuckled. "Seems like the score is Dorlen one and Morgan negative one." Dorlen said proudly.

"This is your fault." Queen Beryl said to Dorlen. Morgan's lips turned into a smirk.

"How is this my fault?" Dorlen asked, confusion on his face.

"Because, you left the monster unattended, and besides Morgan is like a daughter to me. I wouldn't blame her for anything." Queen Beryl said.

Morgan gave a slight smile at the words Queen Beryl said. "But what will happen now?" Morgan asked.

"Well simply have to keep on going until we get enough energy. Of course they'll be on the look out, but they don't know where I am." Queen Beryl said.

"What will I do?" Morgan asked.

"You'll have to sit on the side lines and watch a pro do it. Melanie!" Queen Beryl yelled. 

A little girl with blonde hair and soft blue eyes appeared. "Yes ma'am." The little girl said.

"Time for plan B." Queen Beryl said.

"What is plan B?" Morgan asked.

"You'll see." Queen Beryl said with a smile. "Dorlen!" She exclaimed.

"Yes..." He sighed.

"Do you have a new plan to collect energy?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Yes, I do. Queen Beryl, why do you keep trying to get Darien? He obviously doesn't want you." Dorlen said.

"What have I said about question?" Queen Beryl asked, her anger rising.

"Don't ask, just obey." Dorlen said, walking away.

"RUN!" Queen Beryl yelled to Dorlen. Dorlen quickly obeyed and ran out of sight.

"Why don't you just kill him?" Morgan asked.

"Because...It's funny to see him run." Queen Beryl said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow that was my shortest chapter so far.

How did you like it?


	6. Little Girls and MakeUp Stores

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. I've been very, very busy with theatre and choir, and I had a slight case of writer's block.

Anyways, thanks for reading my story and thanks for the reviews. I love reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters. Sadly enough.

* * *

Serena and Darien walked to the cafe with the other Sailor Scouts and Spencer. Serena's arm was tightly wrapped around Darien's arm. "Serena could you possibly loosen your grip? Your cutting off my circulation." Darien said. Serena nodded, but hardly loosen her grasp.

Spencer gave Darien a glare. "Some of us would love to have that problem." He said.

Darien kissed Serena on the forehead. "And some of us would love to do that." Darien said with a smirk on his face.

Spencer gave another glare to Darien and looked the other way.

"Will you two stop acting like children? We already have one Serena, there's no need for three." Ami said.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena, don't even try to object that." Mina said.

Serena gave a slight shrug and then laid her head on Darien's arm.

"HELP!" A little voice shouted from behind. Serena turned around to see a little blonde girl with a frighten expression.

"Help!" The little girl said again, stopping when she got to Serena's leg.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"They're after me." The little blonde said, hiding behind Serena.

"Who's after you?" Serena asked with concern on her face.

"The orphanage people." She said.

Darien looked at the little girl. "Why are they looking for you?" He asked, bending down to the little girl's level.

"Hey Sherlock, can't you see she ran away." Spencer said.

Darien gave Spencer a glare and looked back at the little girl. "Why did you run away?" Darien asked, sincerity in his voice.

"Because she doesn't like it there." Spencer said. "Are you sure your studying to be a doctor?" Spencer asked.

"Will you shut up, Spencer! I'm trying to ask question." Darien said, getting up and standing up straight.

"Well your asking obvious questions, Detective know-nothing." Spencer said.

Serena gave a small sigh and tuned out the two bickering boys. She bent down and smiled at the little girl. "What is your name?" Serena asked the little girl.

"Melanie." She said simply.

"What would make you run away, Melanie?" Serena asked.

"I hate it there. The kids are mean to me and the food is horrible. Just for one night I would like to be away from it all." The little girl said.

"Well you could stay with me." Serena said impulsively.

Darien turned away from Spencer and looked over to Serena. "How are you going to do that, Serena?" Darien asked her.

"Well I didn't quite think of that." Serena said putting a hand on the back of her head.

Darien looked at the sad little girl. "She could stay with me." Darien said sighing.

The little girl smiled. "Thank you so much." She said, hugging his legs.

Darien looked down at the girl nervously. "Just for one night though." He said.

She smiled. "Oh of course." She said, still hugging his legs.

* * *

Melanie sat with Serena in Darien's apartment. She had bathed and clothed into a nightgown that was small enough to fit her. Darien prepared a little snack for Melanie in the kitchen while Melanie and Serena waited.

"Do you just randomly have girl clothing in your apartment?" Melanie asked.

"Well...no actually I don't. My daught...I mean my cousin left them over here." Darien said from the kitchen.

"Oh..." Melanie said walking over from the couch she was sitting on to a picture of Serena and Darien.

"What a goof ball." She said silently to herself, slightly laughing.

"Melanie, how long were you in the orphanage?" Serena asked, looking over to her.

"Well I'm ten now. So about five years." Melanie said, walking back over to Serena and sitting down next to her.

Serena looked down at the little girl. "I'm sorry." Serena said.

Melanie yawned and rested her head on Serena's lap. "It's not your fault." She said, closing her eyes.

Serena smiled as the little girl fell asleep. "Tell me why I like her more than my own daughter?" Serena asked Darien.

Darien sighed. "I'm not going to even attempt answering that question." He said from the kitchen. "Anyways...the cookies are ready." Darien said, showing up with a tray.

"Oh...cookies. Hey Melanie, the cookies are ready." Serena said tapping he sleeping little girl.

Melanie didn't respond. "She's dead tried. I won't wake her up." Serena said yawning.

"Looks like your getting pretty tried yourself." Darien said.

"Yeah, I am. What time is it?" Serena asked.

"Almost ten thirty." Darien said.

"Oh no!" Serena exclaimed, putting Melanie's head off her lap and jumping up from the couch. "My dad is gonna kill me. Gotta go." She said running towards the door.

"Bye Serena." Darien yelled to her. Serena turned around and walked back over to Darien.

"How inconsiderate of me. I completely forgot." She said. Darien smiled and walked closely to Serena.

"To get some cookies." Serena finished, grabbing cookies from the tray and walking back out the door.

* * *

Dorlen stood in front of a tiny store near the Crown Arcade. He carefully painted words on the small window and labeled the store "Basic Fundamentals".

"I thought stores never worked?" Morgan said from behind him.

Dorlen put the paintbrush down and looked at her, eyes full of annoyance. "Clothing stores never work." Dorlen said.

"Well, I have to say, your sense of decorating is at in all time low." Morgan said, snorting at the pink and green paint combination.

"I thought girls liked pink and green." Dorlen said.

"Not combined like that, but the store does have a semi cute name. Well, it's cute for a guy to make." Morgan said.

"Morgan, did you come here to spy on me or to be with me?" Dorlen asked, walking up to Morgan.

Morgan perked herself up and made a playful smile at Dorlen. "Well, Dorlen I had a plan." Morgan said.

* * *

Serena and Darien walked with Melanie to her orphanage. Melanie walked sadly down the sidewalk.

"Now I have to go back to this horrible place." Melanie said pouting.

"We'll visit you everyday." Serena said with a reassuring tone.

Melanie looked up and gave Serena a slight smile. They walked in silence until they reached a small building. The building's light blue paint was faded and the windows of the building were smudge with dirt. Serena made a look of disgust, and then looked down sadly at the little girl.

"It's gonna be alright, kiddo." Serena said, walking up to the glass door. Serena stopped as she saw a small sheet of paper on the glass door. Her small blue eyes got bigger as she read the sign.

"Packed up and left because of rat infestation?!" Serena exclaimed loudly.

Darien's eyes filled with disbelief. "What that can't be true. Stop playing jokes, Serena." Darien said, walking up to the door. Darien read the sign and stood there shocked.

"How could they just pack up and leave in one night?" Serena asked out loud.

"Melanie, Did you know about this?" Darien asked, turning around to look at her.

Melanie looked down at the ground and started playing with her fingers.

Darien let out a sigh. "Melanie, why would you do that?" Darien asked.

"Because I wanted to get away, and I thought you would let me stay with you." Melanie said, looking up at him.

"Melanie..." Darien started but trailed off.

"You will let me stay with you?!" Melanie exclaimed.

Darien let out another sigh. "Yes...but only until we find you someone that can take care of you." Darien said. Melanie gave Darien a huge smile and hugged his leg, just like the day before.

Darien looked down in embarrassment. "Okay...that's quite enough, Melanie." Darien said softly as people walked by.

* * *

"I heard this new store was suppose to be great!" Serena said excitedly as she walked to a small store called "Basic Fundamentals".

"Serena, did I have to come? All this store sells is make up." Darien said, looking at Melanie and Serena walk happily to the store.

"Well...yeah, but wherever Melanie goes, you go." Serena said, walking over to Darien and linking her arm with his. "And besides I can't have you being alone when Queen Beryl is around." Serena whispered in his ear.

"What are you my bodyguard." Darien said sarcastically. Serena just nodded playfully and walked up to the store's door.

"Wow, this store has really ugly color combinations." Serena said, before she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Basic Fundamentals." A guy with black hair said at the entrance of the store.

"Hello. Are we the only people here?" Serena asked, looking around.

"That's what I asked , when I came in." A girl with straight short black hair said from behind them. "But I actually was the only one here." She said smiling and walking over to the group.

"Hi, I'm Tessa." She said, extending a hand for Serena to shake.

Serena gladly shook her hand and smiled at her. "Hi Tessa. I'm Serena, and this is Darien and Melanie." Serena said.

Tessa looked over at Melanie and Darien. "Oh so this is your husband and child." Tessa said in disbelief.

Serena burst out in laughter. "No...that's...not...my...child...I'm...way...too...young." Serena said through the laughter.

Tessa smiled. "Oh, how silly of me. This must be your brother and sister. Well, in that case. Hi, I'm Tessa. Single and looking." Tessa said, extending a hand out to Darien.

Serena stopped laughing and gave a glare to Tessa. "You mean single and about to have a black eye." Serena threatened.

Tessa looked at Serena. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two believed in incest." Tessa said, walking over to a make up station.

"She's truly more clueless than me." Serena said. Darien nodded his head.

"What is incest?" Melanie asked, glaring at the black- haired female.

"I see you don't like her too. Well, that's makes three of us." Serena said.

"Actually four." The black-haired man said walking over to the counter.

Serena looked at the man, but quickly changed her attention to the crowd of girls that were about to rush in the store. Serena quickly jumped away from the entrance and let the girls run in.

"Welcome ladies to the grand opening sale." The man said from the counter. All the females including Serena and Melanie tried on various types of make-up.

Serena put a little touch of lip-gloss on Melanie's lips. "You don't need to much make up." She said, getting out some blush and putting it on herself.

"You look lovely." Melanie said smiling.

"I haven't even finished applying the blush yet." Serena said.

"I know." Melanie said. Serena gave Melanie a smile and Melanie walked over to Darien.

Serena kept applying make-up on her face until a woman fainted. All the women crowded around the body. Then another women fell, then another, and another. The women started panicking. Some ran to the entrance but quickly figured that the door was locked.

"Don't be afraid ladies." The black-haired man said laughing. Soon all the females in the room had fainted including Melanie and Serena.

The black- haired man gave a sigh as he looked at Darien who was knelling at the ground, next to Serena.

"Why did you come in this store, if you weren't going to try on any make-up?" The man asked.

"What did I ruin your plans?" Darien said, getting up and walking over to the man.

"Yes, you did. How am I ever supposed to go through with my evil plan." The man said with a mock helplessness in his voice. "Oh like this. Faithful Servant of Queen Beryl show yourself." He said as a monster appeared from the back of the store. "Have fun." The man said, jumping away from the counter. "By the way, my name is Dorlen." Dorlen said, walking to the back of the store.

Darien quickly changed to Tuxedo Mask. The monster ran over and attacked him, knocking the air out of him and sucking his energy. Darien tried to grab a rose, but failed. He looked down at the unconscious blonde beauty next to him. _"Serena."_ He thought.

* * *

**Final Notes:**So how did you like it?

Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't that great.

Sorry, still going through that slight writer's block.


	7. Surprise

**Author's notes: **I'm **so** sorry for putting up this chapter so late. Theatre and choir have been taking up my time. Not to

mention the bad case of writer's block I have. Anyways thank you for reading this story and giving me reveiws. I love

reviews. I would also like to thank **Godschildtweety** for writing me a message which gave me the inspriation to finish this

chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon...but I do own Spencer.

* * *

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled from the back of the store with Sailor Uranus by her side. The monster quickly gasped in pain and then disappeared into ashes. Darien slowly composed himself and got up from his position on the floor.

"Came just in time." Darien said, stumbling over to Sailor Neptune.

"Take it easy." Sailor Uranus said, walking over to him and helping him to a seat.

"How's the princess?" Sailor Neptune asked, walking through the floor of unconscious girls.

"Fine...I hope." Darien said.

"What do you mean I hope?" Sailor Uranus said.

"Well one minute she's standing up just like every other female in this store and the next she is falling to the ground." Darien said.

"Tuxedo Mask, you didn't put on makeup did you?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Of course I didn't!" Darien exclaimed.

"Then that's the culprit. Something must be in the makeup. We should take her back to your place and wash the makeup off." Sailor Neptune said, picking up Serena.

"Okay, I'll get Melanie." Darien said, standing up and walking over to the little girl.

"Who's Melanie?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I've got a lot of explaining." Darien said.

"Not now! People are coming." Sailor Neptune said, running to the back of the store. Darien picked up Melanie and ran to the back with Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus quickly followed behind him.

* * *

_"So the Negaverse is behind all of this?" A recognizable female voice said._

_"Yep." A male's voice said._

_"And Melanie needs someone to take care of her?" Another voice asked._

_"Yep." The male's voice said again._

_"Looks like you're out of luck." The female's voice said._

Serena opened her eyes slowly to see six pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"Hello, sleepy head." Darien said happily.

Serena rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She slowly realized that she was in Darien's apartment and not in the makeup store she fainted in. "What happened? Where's Melanie?" Serena asked as she continued to look around.

"Well at the makeup store you put on some energy sucking makeup from the Negaverse and then you became unconsciousness. After that, a monster attacked me and then Michelle and Amara came and destroyed it. Now we're here and I'm telling them all that happened in the last past week. Oh, and don't worry about Melanie. She's in my room resting." Darien said, smiling down at Serena.

Serena put a smile on her face and slowly raised herself up from the couch she was laying on. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you two sooner." Serena said to Michelle and Amara.

"It's alright. Just remember that we're a team, and everything works smoother when we all know what's happening." Michelle said with a smile on her face.

"Right! Now who is up for some ice cream?!" Serena exclaimed happily. Everyone except for Serena let out a loud laugh that rang through the apartment.

"I was serious." Serena said.

* * *

"I hate you, Dorlen!" Morgan exclaimed as she walked into Queen Beryl's fortress.

"And why is that?" Dorlen asked smirking.

"Because, you didn't tell me that the makeup was a plan to suck energy." Morgan said.

"I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind." Dorlen said.

"You sneaky little rat. You were suppose to help me with my plan to get Darien." Morgan said.

"I was helping you out Morgan. He doesn't want you." Dorlen said.

"He will. You'll see." Morgan said, looking down at the ground.

"I swear you and Queen Beryl got an obsession with him." Dorlen said, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of the Queen. Where is she?" Morgan asked, looking around.

"Like I would know. She's probably talking to Melanie." Dorlen said.

"Good. Because I got something to ask you." Morgan said.

"What do you want me to do?" Dorlen asked.

"Well...How would you like it if I was Queen?" Morgan asked.

Dorlen let out a laugh. "You a Queen would mean the death of a population." Dorlen said.

"I was thinking that I would be more sufficient as a Queen. I mean I'm a human. I don't need energy to defeat Sailor Moon." Morgan said.

"True." Dorlen said.

"And if I was Queen, I could defeat Sailor Moon and take Darien." Morgan said dreamily.

"True." Dorlen said again.

"And if I was Queen, I would give you something you've been wanting for a long time." Morgan said, whispering in Dorlen's ear.

"What would that be?" Dorlen asked in curiosity.

"Your freedom." She whispered.

Dorlen's eyes watered as he processed the thought of being free. "Do you have a plan?" Dorlen asked.

* * *

"Are you sure Melanie will be alright alone?" Serena asked concerned.

"Of course she will. Besides...I want to spend some alone time with you." Darien said, walking with Serena through the park.

Serena smiled and gave a slight blush. "Oh Darien..." She started.

"Serena! Darien!" A familiar voice yelled from behind them.

Serena turned around and saw Mina running towards them with a paper flapping in her hands. "Hello Mina." Serena said slightly agitated.

"Serena, guess what!" Mina exclaimed happily.

Serena plastered a smile on her face. "What?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to be in a movie." Mina said jumping up and down. Serena quickly joined her and started to jump with her.

"Mina, I'm so happy for you." Serena exclaimed loudly.

Darien smiled at the two jumping girls. "What movie is it and what part are you playing?" Darien asked Mina.

Mina stopped jumping and starched her head with one hand. "Well...It's a movie about the importance of pets and I'm an extra walking the streets with a dog." Mina said.

Serena stopped jumping and put on a fake smile. "Oh that's wonderful, Mina." Serena said.

Darien put on a genuine smile. "Yeah it is wonderful. Everybody starts off somewhere." Darien said.

Mina smiled at the two of them. "I love you two." She said, putting her arms around both of their necks. "Let me treat ya to some ice cream." She said, beginning to walk with Serena and Darien.

"No that's quite alright. I should go back to my apartment and check on Melanie." Darien said, taking Mina's arm away from his neck.

"I've got a surprise for you, Serena, but it will have to wait until later." Darien said, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He said, walking away from the two girls.

"Did he leave because of me?" Mina asked, looking over at Serena. Serena gave Mina a glare.

"What?" Mina asked.

* * *

"Melanie! Wake up you little demon." Morgan yelled at the little girl.

Melanie opened her eyes and instantly looked up. "Where am I?" Melanie asked, looking around with fear in her eyes.

"Your in Darien's bedroom." Morgan said walking over to the bed the little girl was in.

"Oh...What do you want?" Melanie asked rudely.

"It's not what I want, it's what Queen Beryl wants." Morgan said.

"What does she need?" Melanie asked.

"She needs to see you ASAP." Morgan said.

"Wha...what happened?" Melanie asked, fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, but she didn't seem happy." Morgan said.

"Oh no. She's going to kill me!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Now lets not jump to conclusions." Morgan said. "She might just give you another order." Morgan reassured Melanie, who was now biting her small nails.

"You think so?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, of course." Morgan said, smiling down at the little girl.

Melanie hesitantly raised herself up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door. "Wait! What about Darien?" She asked grabbing the doorknob.

"Oh don't worry we have that taken care of." Morgan said. With that Melanie quickly paced herself down the narrow hallway and out of the apartment's door.

Morgan smiled to herself. "Now to create some magic." Morgan said.

* * *

Darien walked inside the door to his apartment. He looked around bewildered to the dark setting.

"Why are all my curtains closed and all my lights off?" He asked himself.

"Melanie!" He yelled as he shut the door and walked further into his apartment.

"Melanie!" He yelled again, walking through the narrow hallway to his bedroom. Darien's breath stopped as he slowly twisted the doorknob to his bedroom.

"Melanie." He said in a hush tone as he peeked his head through the door. He let out a breath of air when he saw a little body under the blankets of his bed. He slowly walked up to the tiny figure.

"I didn't think it would be this easy." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him. Darien turned around to see a glass vase going directly towards his forehead.

* * *

Serena walked towards the gates of her house. "Hey loser." Serena's little brother Sammy exclaimed from the gate.

"What'd you want weasel?" Serena asked, walking up to him.

"You got mail." Sammy said, handing her a small envelope.

Serena took the tiny object from Sammy's hand. "I'm surprise you didn't try to read it." Serena said.

"Oh trust me, I tried but mom wouldn't let me." He said as Serena opened the envelope. Serena's lips turned into a smile as she read through the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" Sammy asked, looking at his sister's smile.

"None of your business. Tell mom I'll be back later." Serena said, walking away from the gate.

"Where are you going?" Sammy asked.

"Mina's house." Serena lied. Serena kept walking with a grin from ear to ear. _"This must have been the surprise Darien was talking about. Wow! An engagement party with all the sailor scouts. This should be fun." _Serena thought as she turned the corner.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So how did you like it?


End file.
